Not While I'm Around
by Monstor
Summary: Poverty is a hard thing to avoid, when buisness is slow for Mrs. Lovett and Sweeney Todd. But it will be even harder to get out of.
1. Matter of Money

The thick smoggy sky hung heavy, a practical London day. Snug neatly in the middle of London was Mrs. Lovett's Pie Shop, right below Sweeney Todd's Barber shop.

The barber's door creaked open, causing the bell to jingle lightly. And around the corner popped out Mrs. Lovett's head.

" Mr. Tee? " She asked playfully.

" What? " He grumbled, frustrated and annoyed. He slumped in his cherry wood desk, Working busily with papers.

" I know you've been irritated with with the lack of customers and all. " She said, pacing into the room. " But no one's been hankering for any of me meat pies either. " She said in a disappointing tone. " Were running pretty low on money. " She sighed.

" I know. " He bitterly replied. The papers in front of him were filled with numbers, of the intake of money they were getting. And it wasn't that much. " We won't even have enough to pay the bills this week. " He mumbled, now looking over his math.

" It will be alright, love. " Said Mrs. Lovett, placing her arms on his shoulders, and gently massaging them. " At least we'll still have each other. " She cooed, trying to change the mood.

Sweeney enjoyed the comfort for a moment, but then sat up. Leaving her delicate fingers behind. " Times is only going to get harder, pet. " He muttered.

She loved it when he used his pet names with her. " Well then, we will just have to make through it as best as we can, ey love. " She said with a sigh. She was brave enough to take the chance of getting closer to him, letting her head rest on his shoulders.

His glance shifted to her, his face stern, as it commonly was. " Get out. " He said quietly, closing his eyes. He was better at controlling his temper. When business was slow anyways. The sight and smell of blood is what fed the crazy man, that lay burrowed deeply in his mind.

She reluctantly pulled away, and gave him the satisfaction of solitude. She never understood how he could spend so much time alone. Yet she did know the former Benjamin Barker she once knew was now long gone. The sweet look in his eyes were now cold, his skill of a barber had been twisted into the skill of a murderer. And his heart? She hadn't a clue. Something told her that Benjamin was still in there, weeping to himself, longing for humane affection.

Through her strain of thoughts, she managed to leave Sweeney's shop, and enter her own. Rag in hand, she leaned over her counter. It was dirty, but the shop was always dirty in some ways. The dust, the bugs. The memories.

" Ma'am? " came a voice from the man in front of her. She had been too wrapped up in her own thoughts to realize he had entered, Or was he already there? She didn't know or bother.

" Oh! " She gasped. " I'm terribly sorry sir, please forgive me. Just a bit off right now. " She stopped herself from staring off again. " So what was it you wanted? " She asked, throwing in a flirty smile. " Hopefully a pie. "

The man chuckled. " Just a shave. " He tipped his hat, and threw in a charming smile. " I may get a pie on the way down though. "

Mrs. Lovett forced a smile, rolling her eyes as she closed the door behind him. " You'll get a pie on the way down alright. " She muttered to herself. The stairs outside creaked as the man extended them, and Mrs. Lovett was already heading to the basement.

She couldn't help but think how elegant Mr. Todd was with his razors, how people were always filth compared to them. She didn't know why, but she giggled as the corpse of the man fell limply from the opened trap door, and cracked onto the floor. 'Her Sweeney Todd sure did have strange hobbies' , she thought to herself as she pick pocketed the man's possessions.

Above the basement, Sweeney paced the floors, polishing his blade. He was at ease now, the latest customer had calmed him. But it would only be for a while. The addiction now ran through the blood in his very veins. The sight of blood would always excited him. The shrill screams of vulnerability that escaped the throats of strong men beneath his blade. The power he had over their lives. Even though he didn't have much control over his own life.

The thoughts much greater then addiction, but obsession always swam through his mind. The thoughts of having this kind power over Beetle Banfard. Over Judge Turpin!

The judge's name was enough to start his blood boiling again, and he paced the room, uneasily awaiting the harsh fate that would soon be his own. The time that would soon come, the end of the month. When they would owe money, they didn't have. And they would end up tossed onto the streets. Once you were in the streets, it was hard to get back on your feet. And the cold winter wind that pushed at his window, worried him.

----------------------------------

**OK, well. After all of those fics I did, of love-dovey blah-blah-blah. I felt like writing a Sweeney fic that was a bit more serious. ( With a smidgen of lovey dovey ;P ) So tell me what you think, reviews always help me out with continuing :D**


	2. Hearing the lies

Mrs. Lovett huffed over the kitchen counter, and as she sighed the tangled brown hair in front of her face blew up. Business was slower then ever, and the end of the month inched closer each day.

But as long as Mr. Todd still found her useful, when it got down to the wire, she wouldn't mind facing any depression that neared them. As long as he was happy. Hell, who was she kidding? Mr. Sweeney Todd never felt happy. And he wouldn't, unless he was reunited with Johanna, and Lucy. Happily covered in Judge Turpin's blood he'd be. It always ate at her inside, knowing she could easily provide him with the two people that made him keep living. The two people he still adored.

But she couldn't, there had to be another way. One that would make them both happy in the end. She knew for that to work, It would cost her hell and back. And maybe even her soul, but it would be worth it in the end. Wouldn't it?

Her thoughts were interrupted as Sweeney entered the shop, obviously uneasy.

" Every thing's going down hill! There's no way that we will be able to pay the bills this month. Were going to lose the shops, we'll have to live on the streets. " He trailed off, sounding as if he were thinking aloud.

" Mr. Tee. Calm down! Every thing's going to be alright." She comforted.

He stared outside the window of the pie shop. His eyes restlessly examined the bustling streets. The beggars on the street, sat shivering. One arm extended in hope of anything, the other tightly wrapped around themselves for warmth.

He sighed, deep in thought. He could easily imagine how horrible it would be. Living day by day, struggling to stay alive in the weather. Growing closer and closer to the brink of death every minute. The thought made him shudder. He didn't know what would happen if they did end up on the streets, Mrs. Lovett and him. But he did know Mrs. Lovett would hang on with him till the end, whether he liked it or not. And he wasn't sure he would either.

The familiar tingle of warmth shot through his cold arm, as he felt Mrs. Lovett's fingers wrap around it.

" Don't. " He said, annoyed of her constant attempts of getting closer to him.

It hurt to get close to anyone. An image of Lucy, holding their baby girl in her arms, was permanently branded to his mind. His heart shattered every time he imagined the look on her face, as he was dragged away from them. His girls had depended on him, but he wasn't there anymore. And when Lucy was a damsel in distress, there was no knight in shining armour to come to her rescue. Her knight had been stripped of his armour, and forced down into the docks as a prisoner. To rot, and be forgotten.

When he realized that Mrs. Lovett had made no attempt to pull away, he did so himself. Taking a seat in the booth in front of them. There was a thick silence, that was broken by the sound of the door squealing on it's hinges. And in walked, The Beadle Banfard.

" Ello. " He hummed.

" Ello Beadle, what can I do for ye? " Asked Mrs. Lovett.

" Just a pie and a quick chat. " He cackled as he took a seat in front of Sweeney, smile fading as he noticed his glare.

" Everything all right there? " He questioned uncomfortably.

Sweeney's glare disappeared as he came to realisation.

" Oh it's nothing sir. " he mumbled.

" Just Money Trouble. "

The Beadle Stared for a moment.

" So yer saying ye may not have money to pay the bills, I be collecting this month? "

Sweeney nodded his head, now avoiding the Beadle's stare.

Mrs. Lovett placed a pie in front of the beadle, completely aware of the uncomfortable tension her Todd was making.

" Well, I hope that me coming today helped some. " He said, a smile played along his face, as he handed his money to Mrs. Lovett.

" Thanks for yer concern. " She said softly, placing the money in-between her breasts.

" So how's Turpin? " Sweeney asked, his smile flat.

' Dammit! ' Mrs. Lovett thought to herself. ' ere we go, Mr. Todd wanted to start something, and she knew it.. '

" Fine. " The Beadle casually replied.

" And his ward? " Sweeney continued.

" Oh, his daughter. " The Beadle seemed to be mocking him, the words driving a nail into his chest.

" Well, She's fine to. But I haven't seen her pathetic mother since Judge Turpin so kindly helped her through her hard times. "

Sweeney struggled to keep his anger down.

" Hard times? " He choked.

" Yea. " The Beadle continued.

" He her husband. But Benjamin Barker, now that was a foolish man. The man ignorantly chased after Turpin's wife all the time. So when he was seen in court, he was convicted guilty, and banished. I me self had the pleasure of watching them drag him off. " The lies spilled from his lips.

Fury began to bubble over in Sweeney's stomach, and he found it grow harder to keep himself under control.

" What was his crime? "

The Beadle looked at him another moment, growing uncomfortable again.

" I think I must be going now. " He said, lifting himself from his seat.

" But you haven't even touched your pie, sir. " Sweeney mocked, standing up as well.

Mrs. Lovett recognized the evil man behind Sweeney's eyes as he stared at the Beadle. It caused a lump to grow in her throat.

" ummm... good day sir. " She stuttered, stumbling in between them, placing her hands on Sweeney's chest, slightly pushing him until he sat back down.

" I'll see you at the end of the month. " He said tipping his hat, a disgusting and wicked smile planted between his cheeks, as he left the shop.

" What'd you do that for? " Sweeney asked in a low tone.

" Come now Mr. Tee! We can't deal with his death on our hands! not yet! " She whispered loudly, being sure no one would over hear them.

As his rage subsided, he began to remember the real problems they were having. Money. He sighed, forcing his nerves to calm.

" Damn. " He whispered.

" Oh it's alright love. " Mrs. Lovett said.

" Stop saying that. Nothing is alright. " He said while shaking his head. He closed his eyes, letting his forehead rest in his palm.

Mrs. Lovett took a seat next to him, wrapping her arms around him into an embrace.

The image of Lucy went racing through his mind, and his heart grew heavy. But he pretended it was her. Stealing whatever comfort he could. Times were hard, and they were only going to get harder.

----------------------

**I don't know why this story is intriguing me, but it is. Maybe cause I know whats going to happen :P. But I'm sorry I haven't been updating everything all that much, been busy with semester finals. I did a lot of testing today, and will do more tomorrow. It's a good thing I have an energy drink stashed for tomorrow, or I wouldn't be up right now :P Anyways, please tell me what you think. and don't bash me because nothing cuddly is happening, I promise! It will come sooner or later!**


	3. The End of the Month

**ok. Well, here is where I give you a little peek into how Sweeney thinks (in this fic anyways). There aren't as many reveiws on this as Iv'e hoped for yet, but I hope it will all pick up with the plot ;P**

------

Sweeney paced the barber shop, his feet falling heavily on the wood. He had not one customer since the Beadle's visit, and not even Mrs. Lovett had completely calmed him. He'd always pace when his nerves were on end. It surprised him that his feet hadn't buried him into the floor boards. The Beadle would come for his money today, and when they didn't have it, he wasn't sure what his reaction would be. What his own reaction would be.

He paused his pacing, closing his eyes, deeply inhaling, and letting it all out in a sigh. The streets of London. How was he supposed to get to the judge from there? Save Johanna like he wished he could have Lucy? Sure there was Anthony, the young sailor that had fallen in love with her. He was just as foolish and naive as Benjamin, love did that to people. It was only sick puppy love the boy felt, but love nonetheless. And what of Johanna? Was Anthony really what his darling angel wanted?

The feelings made his stomach flip. He felt felt nothing for anyone other then Johanna and his blades. There was Lucy, but caring for her hurt too much. She was gone, and him yearning for her brought nothing but pain. He couldn't feel for her again, not yet.

And Johanna. Saying how much he cared for her felt strange. Because it was a care far different then for his blades. The monster that he had now become, the cold and empty thing that he was. He felt as if his body was rejecting the feeling of care and love, as a stomach would rotted food.

His blades were a part of the new and old Benjamin Barker. He realized he began pacing again, involuntarily. He looked at the sterling silver in his hands with hate, and motioned his arms to throw it. But his fingers stayed tightly clenched around the handle. It was now a larger part of him then he could have ever imagined.

He dropped backwards to a sitting position in defeat, his right hand rested on his forehead. He was stuck in the irreversible trap of this revenge seeking beast. His breathing grew heavy as he calmed a little.

But even now with his eyes closed he could see the blood splatter, the common sight of the red water had begun to sicken him. Yet he hungered for more. The thick smell, metallic taste, and the warmth of it on his skin, and his blade.

His eyes snapped open as the bell above his door signaled the entrance of another person. And at the worried look on Mrs. Lovett's face, he knew why she had come up there.

" Mr. Tee. The Beadles here. " Even the name sent a chill down his spine.

" And I know you ain't too fond of 'im. " She continued, now entering the room so she could close the door behind her, for privacy.

" But you need to promise me you won't do anything rash. "

She grabbed his arm and pulled him up without question. The barber had too much dignity to acknowledge help. And Mrs. Lovett knew his dignity was going to get in the way of many things. Even now it had ruined many of her attempts to get closer to him. Or that just could have been guilt, She wasn't quite sure with Mr. Tee. He hadn't been one to talk much.

" At least look a little decent. " Mrs. Lovett tisked, and Sweeney stayed silent.

She dusted off his vest, and unwrinkled his sloppy clothing a bit, moving a few hairs from his face. She had always been motherly. Without noticing it she would slip into that caring mode with Mr. Todd, But Mr. Todd tended to do that to her. Make her slip into sides of her she didn't show many people, She thought inwardly smiling.

She snapped her fingers in front of his face, lightly smacking him twice. Now was not the time he needed to be lolling off in his thoughts.

He blinked a few times, then focused his vision again. He silently began walking towards the door, but Mrs. Lovett stopped him, placing a firm hand over his chest.

" What? " He hissed in annoyance, giving her a stern look.

She raised a brow, and reached for the razor at his side, only to get her hand smacked away.

" Mr. Tee you can't take that down there! You 'ave no self control! " She said in a loud whisper, reaching for the blade once more.

He only smacked it away again. He was being stubborn. He knew that if he brought his blade down there he would lose control, but he didn't mind at all. He could deal with the streets covered in the Beadle's blood.

" If you kill him now, then what the hell do plan on doin next? "

There was a moment of silence, Sweeney didn't understand what point she was trying to get across.

" If your 'omeless out on the streets, with murder on your hands. Who says the judge won't convict you of charges, this time they won't be so false. You'll go exactly back to whateva place it was that you went to. " Her words were harsh, but she was trying to knock some sense into her dear Sweeney's head.

His eyes bore into the singed wallpaper behind Mrs. Lovett. No matter how much he didn't want to admit it, Mrs. Lovett was right. He didn't move or speak, but when Mrs. Lovett reached for his holster again, he made no attempt to stop her.

He headed for the door and left before Mrs. Lovett could even finish putting up his precious razor.

" That stubborn man. " She said shaking her head.

She set the razor back into place with the others, with just as much care as she knew her Todd would do. And then followed out the door.

When she reached back down the flight of stairs, Sweeney had already sat down. The Beadle stood, looking uncomfortable, until Mrs. Lovett walked in. He always hated being in a room alone with Mr. Todd. The atmosphere was always thicker in his presence.

" So Beadle. " She said in her sing song voice.

" We 'ave a problem we need to be discussing. "

The Beadle nodded his head at her words.

" Yes, you don't seem to have the money, as you 'ave warned. " He now took the time to sit in a wooden chair that rested near the door.

" Promptly, I'm suppose to kick you out right now, you taking a few possessions. But since I know you all too well. "

Sweeney wanted to cackle at the words, the Beadle knew nothing of him.

" I'll let you two 'ave till the end of the day, but then yer out. " He sighed, shifting his eyes at the two people.

" Thank you Beadle, fer such kindness. " She said slightly kneeling, and lifting the hem of her dress from the floor.

He nodded his head, and a nasty smile contorted his face. He lifted himself up again, and left the shop.

The barber sat, chin rested on his clenched fist, his eyes closed. This was it. Tonight, they were on the streets.

-----------------------------------  
**I may just put a hold on this one until I finish my other fics-in-progress. So I can put full attention into it. Idk. The plot really pics up in the next xhapter though :D I hope you like where this is going :) leave a reveiw as always.**

**On another note, ummm. I'd like to tell you all I know have a new editor - her username is xxSweeneysgrrlxx . She isn't exactly editing any of my writings yet, but were setting things up. Soon I hope that all my words will be smoothly set out** **without any errors, and it will all turn out as well as I want it to :D**


End file.
